Informational Translations
by EmoAnarchist49
Summary: these r just some translations 4 u if u want translations 4 jutsus, look them up in other ppl's stroies rated T 4 cuss words
1. Final Episode (Let's Change the Channel)

Baka – idiot, stupid, etc.

Teme – bastard or rude way of saying you

Shimatta – dammit

Hyouton – ice style

Katon – fire style

Ration – lighting style

Suiton – water style

Doton – earth style

Futon – wind style

Shoton – crystal style

Myokuton – wood style

Yokuton – magma style

Yamiton – dark style

Raitoton – light style

Dokuton – poison style

Sunaton – sand style

Ninpou – ninja art

Kage – shadow

Hi – fire

Rai – lightning

Tsuchi – earth

Mizu – water

Kaze – wind

Suna – sand

Kumo – cloud

Konoha – leaf

Oto – sound

Gomu – gum

No – of/the

Jutsu – technique

Fuuin – sealing arts

Taijutsu – hand to hand combat

Ninjutsu – jutsus

Genjutsu – illusions

Kenjutsu – sword fighting

Senjutsu – sage arts

Sennin – sage

Ero – perverted

Hebi – snake

Gama – toad

Kitsune – fox

Tanukis – raccoon dog

Neko – cat

Inu - dog

Bijuu – tailed beast

Jinchuuriki – power of the human sacrifice or bijuu container

Reibi - 0 tail

Ichibi – 1 tail

Nibi – 2 tail

Sanbi – 3 tail

Yonbi – 4 tail

Gobi – 5 tail

Rokubi – 6 tail

Shichibi – 7 tail

Hachibi – 8 tail

Kyuubi – 9 tail

Jyuubi – 10 tail

Ichi – one

Ni – two

San – three

Yon – four

Go – five

Roku – six

Shichi – seven

Hachi – eight

Kyuu – nine

Jyuu – ten

Naruto – ramen, maelstrom

Uzu – spiral

Saru – monkey

Hime – princess

Gaki – brat

Koishii (abb. –koi) – beloved

-chan – friendly with or liking or loving a girl (can also be used to children)

-kun – friendly with or liking or loving a guy

-Nii-san – brother

-Nee-chan – sister

Touto – little brother

Imouto – little sister

Aniki – older brother

Aka – red

Senkou – flash

Kiroii – yellow

Ryuu – dragon

Kuni – land/country

Taki – waterfall

Kiba – fang

Kunai – throwing knife

Shuriken – throwing star

Senbon – throwing needle

Kurenai – crimson

Nani – what

Naze – why

Yosh – yeah

Tokubetsu – special

Kyoufu – godfather

Kyoubu – godmother

Kaa-san – mother

Tou-san – father

-sama – addressing a higher up, leader, master, or lord in a very respectful way

Diamyo – lord

Naginata – long piece of wood with a blade at one end

Wakizashi – short sword

Katana – ninja sword

Sora – sky

Rasen – spiraling

Ken – fist (as in a fighting style)

Ningen – humans

Ojii-san – oldman

-san – respectful

Hooki – snow or ice

Kiri – mist

Sato – village

Gakure – hidden

Sabaku – sand?

Oni – demon

Arashi – storm

Umi – sea or ocean

Kendo – practice sword

Ohayo – hello

Gomen – sorry

Diasuke – I love you?

Sakura – cherry blossom

Tenshi – angel

Kami – Japanese equivalent of God

Shinigami – god of death

Nami – wave

Tsuki – moon

Sochi – son

Musume- daughter

Hisui – jade

Mon – gates

Chakra – combination of physical and spiritual energy

Kuchiyose – summon

Ookami – wolf

Mate – wait

Maa – calm down or hold on

Kusa – grass

Kuso – shit

Kira – killer

Onipou – demon art

Hijutsu – secret technique

Karasu – crow

Kawaii – cute

Iwa – rock

Dango – dumpling

Ramen – noodles

Miso – ramen flavor

Sushi – fish

Baa-chan – grandma

Baa-san – grandpa

Ten – heavenly, angelic

Tenpu – angel art

Sa – chain?

Shinobi – ninja

Kunoichi – female ninja

Neo – new?

Dageki – strike?

Dan – bullet?

Shotogan – shotgun

Gan – eye?

Bunshin – clone

Henge – transform or a transformation

A/N New story ideas?

Emo Naruto?

Rockband Naruto?

Demon Naruto?

Akatsuki Naruto?

Exiled Naruto?

Kekkai Genkai Naruto?

Combination of the above? (if so, which ones?)

(the stories will be NarutoxYugito by the way…)

No crossovers


	2. Not the American Average

**A/N: I know some are also in the former, but that because that was just estimate, gomen**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Crimsom -** **shinku, kurimuzon, kurenai, youkou, kurimuson**

**Aka -****dirt, filth**, **suborder, subfamily**. **scarlet, red, bloody**

**Ice - aisu, koori, hi**

**Fire - kasai, faia, houka, hi, hinote, kaki, gogyou, kaji**

**Blue - ****aoi, ao, buru-, aoi, aoiro**

**Green – ao, guri-n, midoriiro, namanamashii, aoi**

**Purple – pa-puru**

**Black – kuroi, burakku, kuromeru, kuro**

**White – howaido, shiroi, shiro, howaito**

**Brown – kasshoku**

**Shit - daiben, kuso, baba, unko, unchi**

**Bitch - mesuinu, ikeike**

**Metal - kane, metaru, kinzoku**

**Light - ranpu, fuwafuwa, tomoshibi, assarishita, awai, hi**

**Inu – dog**

**Demon - oni, tenma, de-mon, akuma, akki**

**Angel - ****mitsukai, tenshi, tennotsukai, enzeru**

**Water - mizu, gogyou**

**Earth - tsuchi, yochi, chi, a-su, daichi, koudo**

**Wind - kaze, uindo**

**Ichigo – one word, strawberry**

**Irokichigai** - **sexual maniac**

**Tatsujin - ****master, expert**

**Hinata - ****sunny place, in the sun**

**Neji - screw, helix, spiral**

**Sakura - cherry blossom, cherry tree, decoy**

**Kiba – tusk, fang, lumberyard, horse-riding**

**Maru – circle, zero, money, full (month), purity, perfection**

**Uzumaki – maelstrom, whirlpool, eddy**

**Naruto - steamed fish-paste cake, sliced to decorate soup**

**Bi – beauty**

**Hell - makai, jigoku, heru, naraku**

**Nara - if, in case**

**Saru – monkey, to leave, to go away**

**Tobi - construction worker, scaffold erector**

**Haku - to wear, to put on (lower body)**, **count, earl, eldest brother, uncle**, **doctor, Ph.D., exposition, fair, exhibition, oak,** **to sweep, to brush, to gather up**, **come off, peel off, be worn off, fade, discolor**, **to vomit**, **to wear, to put on (a sword)**

**Sword - subeta, ken, yaiba, mi, katana, tsurugi, tou**

**Shuriken - dart, throwing star**

**Kunai - in the ward or borough**

**Food - sesshoku, shokuryou, fu-do, shokumotsu, meshi**

**Tsume - fingernail or toenail, claw, talon, hoof, stuffing, packing**

**Color - teishoku, kara-**

**Plate - pure-to, zuhan, sara**

**Knife – debabouchou, deba, tou, naifu**

**Spoon – saji, hi, supu-n**

**Fork – bunten, kumade, wakare, wakareme, fo-ku**

**Bowl – donburibachi, wan, bo-ru, utsuwa, bouru**

**Cup – kappu**

**Dai - stand, rack, table, support,** **title, subject, theme, topic, younger brother, faithful service to those older,** **ordinal (pref)**

**Hai – ash, lung, yes, actor, high, wear, put on (sword)**

**Yakuza - Japanese mafia**

**Futon - bedding (Japanese style)**

**Kage – shade, shadow, backing, other side**

**Clothes - emon, koromo, fuku, ifuku**

**Pig – buta**

**Card - ****karuto, ka-do**

**Sa – help, make, difference, variation**

**Sabaku – desert, to judge, to sell, to handle, adherence to the shogunate**

**Belt - sanjakuobi, shitahimo, sanchu-ru, sanjaku**

**Shirt – shatsu, waishatsu**

**Tora – tiger**

**Shorts – sho-tsu, sho-topantsu**

**Socks – sokkusu, kutsushita**

**Shoes – hanka, shu-zu, hangutsu, kutsu, dosoku**

**Jacket – yakke, uwagi, uwabyoushi, jaketto, uindobure-ka-**

**Vest – jire-, besuto**

**Bird – tori**

**Rabbit – usagi**

**Bull - ****buru, oushi**

**Spider - kumo, supaida-**

**Ant – ari**

**Chain - kusari, che-n, rensa, chein**

**Gan – gun, cancer, alcove or niche for an image**

**Eye - manako, me, boushi**

**A – ato**

**H – ecchi**

**I - hon'in, warawa, watashi, watakushi, ore, ware, en**

**Hero - hi-ro-, shunketsu, jinketsu, kesshi, eiyuu, yuusha**

**Music - ongaku, myu-jikku, kangen, benzaiten, onpu**

**Punk – panku**

**Rock - yurasu, yusaburu, yusuburu, iwa, rokku, ganseki**

**Explosion - ekusupuro-jon, haretsu, kyuuzou, bakuhatsu, bakuha**

**Seal - gokuin, han, inpan, shi-ru, natsuin, inshou, fuu**

**Fuuin – sealed**

**Band - gakutai, bando, gakudan, hayashi**

**Chaos - ranmyaku, kaosu, konran, muchitsujo**

**Konton – chaos release**

**Slug – ****namekuji**

**Anime – animation**

**Crazy - toppyoushimonai, kure-ji-**

**Shut Up – tojikomeru**

**Urusai - noisy, loud, fussy**

**Paper - kami, ronbun, repo-to, pe-pa-**

**Kanji - executive secretary, party coordinator (id),** **Chinese characters****,** **feeling, sense, impression,** **government business**, **stereotyped epithet**

**Chi – earth, blood, thousand, many, consanguinity**

**Sho - various, many, several (pref)**

**Dragon – ryuu, doragon**

**Zombie – zombie**

**Strike - dageki, sutoraiku, sutoraiki, doumeihigyou, higyou**

**Punch – panchi, sentou, anaakeki**

**Kick – handou, kikku, ashige**

**Computer - ****konpyu-ta-, keisanki, konpyu-ta, denshikeisanki**

**Phone – fon**

**Guitar – gita-**

**Drums – taiko, doramu**

**Bass – teion, be-su, basu**

**Troublesome - wazurawashii, jamakusai, hanzatsu**

**Baka - fool (an,id), foolish, idiot, trivial matter**

**Mate - me-to, meito, untenshi**

**Sato - home (country), village**

**Kuni – country**

**Key - ki-, kyuusho, hiketsu, kikan, choushi, kagi**

**Crystal - kurisutaru, kesshou, kouseki, suishou, hari**

**Jewel - hougyoku, houshu, jueru, houseki, shugyoku**

**Family - shuzoku, famiri-, kazoku, katei, rui, kenzoku**


End file.
